Anger, Love, Heartbreak
by MoonlitKitten123
Summary: This will turn into a Misto/Vic/Plato triangle so do NOT be fooled by the beginning, rated just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Anger, Love, Shattered Hearts

Anger, Love, Shattered Hearts

Chapter 1 – And now you're everybody's fool

"Vicky"

"Yes?"

"I- I think I love you"

Victoria smiled

"Really?" she asked hopefully, Plato nodded

"I love you to!"

Plato grinned cheerfully "So um would you like to er… go to the ball with me?"

Victoria gave him a glorious grin "Yes!"

Plato's eyes widened butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Finally that show off Misto didn't get the prize.

"O-okay I'll pick you up from your humans at nine?"

"Yeah sure!"

"Bye!"

Victoria giggled she flashed a beautiful smile she turned around and there was Jemima she had a scowl painted on her face it didn't make her look pretty.

"How could you?" she mumbled darkly

"What?"

Jemima had tears of anger stinging the corners of her eyes

"How could you say yes when poor Etcetera had her heart set on Plato!."

Victoria looked shocked and annoyed "What so I can't go out with the guy of my dreams if poor, stupid, Etcy loves him aswell!" she snapped.

"Well atleast tell us you loved him too!" Jemima cried

"Well why should I?! I'm almost a queen anyway I should start hanging around with the other grown up and sassy queens, like Bombalurina or – Demeter!" Victoria fluffed her head fur,

"What and be a perfect target for Macavity?!" Jemima was on the break of falling to her knees and sobbing.

Victoria was getting irritated and angry it boiled inside of her it felt like she was about to burst "Pretty nice way talking about your mother Jem!"

"I'm telling the truth!"

Victoria snarled "Nice talk, you'll probably be a flea bitten alley cat just like your father!."

Jemima's green, blue eyes filled to the brim with crystal tears she turned and shut her lids but that didn't stop the tears, Victoria just realized what she said, she put her hands over her lips and started to sob.

"Jem I'm so-"

"Save it Vick!, you know you're a fool and a bully!" Jemima cried and pranced off sobbing uncontrollably leaving Victoria sobbing like fool.

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled._


	2. Chapter 2

I can never breathe again

I can never breathe again

"No!"

"Misto calm down!"

"She's my mate, not Plato's!"

"I know" Jemima said simply Etcetera looked like she was going to burst into tears.

Victoria strode over cheerfully,

"Hey!"

"How could you Vicky?!" Misto exclaimed tears pricked his eyes.

"Jem you didn't!"

"I had to Vic!" Jemima screeched.

Etcetera stood still and dazed she was pale, Victoria looked over to her younger sister

"Etcy.." she said trying to pull her into a hug but Etcetera shook her off and pranced away sobbing.

"Nice going Jemima!" Victoria snapped,

"No Vic it's your own fault!" Misto said pulling close Jemima

"I never loved you, your nothing, your both dead to me!" Victoria screeched.

Misto and Jemima's eyes widened Jemima started sobbing and ran off, Mistoffelees waited for a while then ran off also sobbing.

Victoria stood still, what just happened?

Hold on to me love

you know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

can you hear me?

can you feel me in your arms?

holding my last breath

safe inside myself

are all my thoughts of you

sweet raptured light it ends here tonight.

Two Days Later

Munkustrap had called an emergency meeting Victoria clung hard to Plato as Munkustrap stood up, he was ashen faces his eye's were bloodshot as if he had been sobbing he wasn't a pretty sight.

"Misto and Jemima" he started "Have been found dead."

(A/N – NOOOO I hate myself for this Jemima and Misto are my favourite characters AND I made Victoria horrible to all Victoria fans I have NOTHING against her to people who are mad enough to even like this junk thank you and to EVERYONE please R&R)


End file.
